bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Meet The Applebuck Guppies
Meet The Applebuck Guppies is the 7th Season Two episode of the CandyCake Guppies series and the 27th overall. Plot In this episode, we meet the CandyCake Guppies' evil counterparts, the Applebuck Guppies! Trivia *The first episode to feature the Applebuck Guppies. *This is like a fanon My Little Pony episode, The Evil Mane Six. *This episode has a Pokemon reference. Episode (Episode begins in Scarecrow Castle.) *Scarecrow (flipping through pages in a book): "No, no, no! This is all wrong! None of these spells are gonna help me! None!" *Grim Reaper: "What's going on?" *Scarecrow: "Oh, I'll tell you what's wrong. I want to do something...something Jupiter Town will never forget!" *Grim Reaper: "So, what have you got in mind?" *Scarecrow: "....Ugh, nothing, really." *Grim Reaper: "Well, how about you create a sweet-smelling liquid? When Lolipop Pops drinks it, she'll fall in love with the first thing she sees...me!" *Scarecrow: "Quiet! No one will fall in love with you!" *Grim Reaper: "Or how how about you create a spell on everyone in...No, how about a giant-mutant plant that...No! Or maybe tell the genie to send you a shape-shifting cat that...NO!" *Scarecrow: "Do I really have to sit here and listen to you stammer over your crazy ideas...or do I'' have to come up with an idea?" *Grim Reaper: "Just helping on your---" *Scarecrow: "QUIET!!!" *Grim Reaper: "Eeeek!" *Scarecrow: "Okay, ''now I have something!" (chuckles evilly) *Grim Reaper: "What is it, Scarecrow? You have an idea this time?" *Scarecrow: "Yep." (looks at a dark mirror) "And it's gonna work for sure..." (The scene cuts to the balcony, where Scarecrow watches the guppies frolic in the park through his telescope.) *Grim Reaper: "So, your evil idea involves the CandyCake Guppies?" *Scarecrow: "Yep. All six of them." *Grim Reaper: "What are you plotting this time?" *Scarecrow: "What?! I told you, it's something Jupiter will never forget!" *Grim Reaper: "I mean your plan, seed brain!" *Scarecrow: "Oh, my plan! Come with me." (The villains go back to the throne room and approach a darm mirror in the corner.) *Scarecrow: "This!" *Grim Reaper: "It's a mirror!" *Scarecrow: "Yep." *Grim Reaper: "But, I don't get what this mirror has to do with your evil plan!" *Scarecrow: "You haven't seen all of it yet! I'm going inside the mirror!" *Grim Reaper: "Inside the mirror?! Don't you have any idea what happens when you go inside a mirror?!" *Scarecrow: "I know it could be a bit dangerous, but you'll see when I get back." (Without hesitations, Scarecrow enters through the mirror. He ends up in a dark, rocky area. When he goes further, he saw silhouettes of six guppies.) *Scarecrow: "Hey! Who are those...?" (As he got closer, he notices that these guppies are different. They are like the CandyCakes, but they're all opposite genders of their good counterpart.) *Scarecrow: "Hey!" (The six guppies paid their attention on Scarecrow.) *Scarecrow: "Come with me!" (Unobliged, the six guppies followed him through the portal and out of the mirror. Grim Reaper was surprised when he saw the guppies.) *Grim Reaper: "Woah! Scarecrow, who...who are those kids?!" *Scarecrow: "I don't know, but they look--" *Apple Jelly: "Just what do you think you're doing, sir? You trying to touch me?" *Grim Reaper: "Okay, now I get it! Your evil plan is gonna involve them, right?" *Scarecrow: "Yep." *Apple Jelly: "Oh, come on! Stop talkin' like party crashers! We're Apple Jelly, Apple Blue, Apple Spice, Apple Slime, Apple Frost, and Apple Sour! Call us...the Applebuck Guppies!" *Apple Frost: "We must go after our enemies! Where are they and who are they?! You?!" *Scarecrow: "Nonononono! I'm not your enemy! I'm a bad guy myself! Now listen here, Apples. I know exactly who you're gonna go after. You're gonna go after...the CandyCake Guppies!" *Apple Jelly: "Okay, doesn't sound too hard." *Scarecrow: "Wait! Now I'll reveal the rest of my evil plan. Alright, Apples...and Grim Reaper...here's my plan, you Apples go out there and cause trouble in Jupiter Town! Make everyone suffer from your horseplaying!" *Apple Slime: "Oh, way to challenge it up, y'all. We'll do exactly what you say." *Scarecrow: "Yeah! You guys are awesome! Now, Apples...go after your counterparts! Go! Now!" *Apple Sour: "No problemo, sir!" *Apple Blue: "We'll do anything for ya!" *Apple Jelly: "Come on, Apples! We got some trouble to cause!" (The Applebucks fly out of the castle.) *Grim Reaper: "Ha ha! Look at those kids go!" (The screen fades from black, and the CandyCakes are having fun when their playtime stops by the Applebucks.) *Apple Jelly: "Howdy, y'all and prepare for trouble!" *Apple Slime: "Roughhousin' is our game to make it double!" *Apple Frost: "Good protects the world from devastation!" *Apple Blue: "But we do bad things to fight our nation!" *Apple Spice: "Nice ain't our talent, but your is love!" *Apple Sour: "And soon we'll be flyin' our reach to the stars above!" *All: "Enter...the Applebucks!" *Jelly & AB: "We the Applebucks blastin' at the speed of light!" *Slime & Spice: "So give up now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!" *Frost & Sour: "Eeyup, that's right!" *Lolipop Pops: "Ack! This is bad! Let's get them, guys!" (First, Jelly goes after Pops.) *Lolipop Pops: "You can't stop me, Apple Jelly!" *Apple Jelly: "Oh yeah? Well, you ain't gonna stop me!" (Jelly grabs a giant leaf from the ground and wraps it around Pops's eyes like a blind fold. Then he takes her and wraps her around a tree using a vine.) *Apple Jelly: "Ha! Oh, look at take! Looks like nobody is gonna help you!" *Lolipop Pops: "Rrrgh! You can't stop us!" (Pops breaks herself free from the vines and she and Jelly are chasing each other around the parl. Next, AB kicks dirt in Blueberry's face.) *Blueberry Jam: "Hey, was that necessary?" *Apple Blue: "It sure is, partner! But you're gonna have to clean that up yourself!" (laughs) *Blueberry Jam: "That's how you treat a mister?! Well, not on my watch, little girl!" (kicks dirt in AB's face) *Apple Blue: "Ahhh! Hey, don't copy me!" (Then in minutes, both are kicking dirt at each other. Then, Apple Spice tries to pursue Choco Cream.) *Apple Spice: "Well, well, well. Look, if it ain't the Chocolate Boy." *Choco Cream: "Ex-''cuse'' me?! How rude of you, missy!" *Apple Spice: "Missy?! You're a party goer!" *Choco Cream: "Quiet!" (The two are screaming at each other. Apple Slime was eating an entire bowl of custard.) *Cinnamon Buns: "Oh, so you like to eat too?" *Apple Slime: "Yep. More than you, missy." *Cinnamon Buns: "I love it more than you!" *Apple Slime: "No, I do!" *Both: "I do! Grrrrrrrrr...!" *Apple Sour: "Oh, yeah! Don't let her beat you, Apple Slime!" *Vanilla Cake: "You there, you have sicken me!" *Apple Sour: "Oh, why don't ya quiet down, girly girl?!" *Vanilla Cake: "Girly girl?! Nobody calls me a girly girl! *Apple Sour: "Oh, yeah? Then fight me!" *Vanilla Cak: "You're on!" (Sour and Vanilla are fighting in mud puddles and in lakes.) *Sugar Pie: "Oh, um, please stop fighting, you guys. Fighting is not the---" *Apple Frost: "Hey, you! Sugar Pie! You know what I like?" (maliciously) "Messin' with my enemies!" *Sugar Pie: "Eek!" *Apple Frost: "Especially, if it involves some cowardly creature like you." (chuckles) "But don't even think about tryin' to thrash me about. I'm pretty tough when it comes to things like that. But do you think you have what it takes to stand up to some guy like me?" *Sugar Pie: "I do!" *Apple Frost: "Say what?" *Sugar Pie: "I DO!" *Apple Frost: "Oh, me? Then come on! Chase me!" (Soon, it was total chaos in Jupiter Town. First, Jelly was scaring Eggplant out of his restaurant. AB takes Green out of his cell while Dandelion was napping. Spice frightens the snapping turtles and they rolled into a lake. Slime chases Blue Alicorn into a dark cave. Frost made it raining meatballs in town. Last, Sour brought Jeweler-pus back in town to steal some more goods. The CandyCakes are stunned.) (From the castle's balcony, Scarecrow and Grim Reaper watched through their binoculars.) *Scarecrow: "HA! Those kids are doing great!" *Grim Reaper: "I wonder what will become of the CandyCakes." *Scarecrow: "Well, they may think it's me who brought them here, but soon everyone in town will force them to leave town forever! Or maybe force them to leave the planet for good!" *Grim Reaper: "Heh heh! This is perfect! This is really fun!" (They continued looking. They looked at the guppies, upset. Sugar was the most upset of all when she was bawling her eyes out.) *Grim Reaper: "Hahahahahaha! This is great!" (We cut to the guppies.) *Sugar Pie: "This is not great! Jupiter Town is in a great mess and there's nothing we can do!" (continues bawling) *Choco Cream: "Cheer up, Sugar Pie! There's always a solution to a problem!" *Lolipop Pops: "The Applebucks seem to be causing trouble!" *Sugar Pie: "But, how did they know who we are?" *Lolipop Pops: "Well, I can only say this. They are...our evil counterparts." *All: "What?" *Scarecrow: "Ha! You got that right, Popsy! I brought them here!" *CandyCakes: "What?!" *Scarecrow: "Yep. I entered a mysterious mirror and brought them here!" *Grim Reaper: "You heard him. They were part of his plan...to get rid of you!" *Lolipop Pops: "What? You wouldn't!" *Scarecrow: "Yes, I would. Once the Apples take your place, they will make Jupiter suffer!" *CandyCakes: "No!" *Scarecrow: "Yes!" *Choco Cream: "But, why are you trying to get rid of us?" *Vanilla Cake: "He's evil, duh!" *Scarecrow: "I was gonna say that!" *Apple Jelly: "So what's the point of bringin' us here, heh?" *Scarecrow: "What?" *Apple Jelly: "We only toss things up, ya know. You're like, usin' us like services to hurt folks!" *Grim Reaper: "What, so now you guys care about being good?" *Apple Jelly: "Good? We're bad!" *Scarecrow: "I'm not using you, I'm commanding you to show everyone your style!" *Blueberry Jam: "Commanding them?" *Scarecrow: "You heard me." *Cinnamon Buns: "Scarecrow, sometimes you're just so pathetic." *Scarecrow: "So what?! You want me to get rid of the Applebucks?!" *CandyCakes: "Eeyup." *Scarecrow (sigh): "I guess if I have to...HEY! APPLEBUCKS, GET OVER HERE NOW!!!" (The Apples approach him) *Applebucks: "Yes, boss?" *Scarecrow: "You guys are in so much trouble!" *Applebucks: "WHAT?!" *Scarecrow: "As a punishment, I must force you to go and clean up Jupiter Town!" *Apple Jelly: "You ain't gonna tell us what to do! We're evil! We can do whatever we want! Bah, we don't need to listen to ya anyway!" *Scarecrow: "I MEAN IT!!!" *Applebucks: "NEVER!!!" *Vanilla Cake: "You guys are so stubborn!" *Scarecrow: "You know what? I'm gonna have to force you guys...BACK IN THE MIRROR!!!" *Apple Jelly: "How about this? No!" *Grim Reaper (holding the mirror): "Well, you should be afraid because I have it here right now!" (The Applebucks try to fly away, but their counterparts grabbed them and threw them into the mirror. The CandyCakes cheered in victory.) *Lolipop Pops: "Jupiter Town is saved once again!" *Choco Cream: "But what about the mess the Apples made?" *Grim Reaper: "I guess we'll leave it up to you then..." *Sugar Pie: "No, you're not. You're helping us with the mess." *Cinnamon Buns: "You made them trash the town, so..." *All: "Awwww...." *Choco Cream: "Yeah! Clean-up time!" (Later, back in Scarecrow Castle's throne room...) *Grim Reaper: "Those Apples are finally back right where they belong. You know, we should get rid of that mirror." *Scarecrow: "Right. I won't have to think about them anymore." *Grim Reaper: "But what should we do with it?" *Scarecrow: "I've got it. Hey, Vanilla! Come here!" (Vanilla comes in.) *Vanilla Cake: "What do you want, sir?" *Scarecrow: "Do me a favor and break this mirror into pieces!" *Vanilla Cake: "Yes! I love breaking things!" (Vanilla takes the mirror and whacks against the glass with a mallet.) *Grim Reaper: "Adios, Applebucks!" End of episode